Expectations
by Millie94
Summary: What happens when Alex is moved from her farm to the big city, with her best friend Mitchie at her side, she has to find her way through all types of high school drama, from boys, to catty girls and grades. Will romance ensue?or heartbreak? More inside:0
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I would just like to thank you for chooseing my story and also say that if you could just bare with me on this one that would be great seeing as it is my first story :)

* * *

Expectations

Alex Russo was woken up by her mother for the third time that day. She groaned and rolled over slowly, she willed her eyes to open but nothing happened, her body was in full awarness of the bright morning light streaming in through her window.

"Mom, why? Not today, please not today." Alex begged, but her mother didn't notice, she was to busy, preoccupied with attempting to un-tangle Alex from the sheets. After a couple minutes and a few failed attemps of recovering herself in the comforter, Alex was forced to crawl out of bed and make the long trek to the washroom to get ready.

She got changed into her regular outfit; skinnies, converse and a concert tee, today's choice her favorite Paramore top. She applied light make-up and a little lip-gloss but not before she double-checked her long raven curls, she had to make sure she wasn't experiencing major bed-head from the mornings earlier activities. Without a second look in the mirror she was gone down stairs in a flash, only now realizing that she had 10 minutes to eat breakfast and run to her best friends house in order to catch her ride to school.

" Hey mom, sorry about this morning" she said giving her mom a quick peck on the cheek and running to the cabinet to grab the ceral and a bowl, before heading to the fridge to grab some milk.

"Oh thats okay sweetie, I know it is hard to get up on the first day of school. Geez, I remember my High school years well, always running from class to class, trouble with boys, and all the drama..."

Alex blocked her mothers unconcious bantering out of her head and focused on the task at hand, how to get to Mitchies' house in under 2 minutes. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her new school supplies in her bag, she never really understood the hype around the first day of school, it had always been such a downer for her. As she reached for the door handle, she was stopped by the unexpected knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Mitchie, wearing her typical skinnies with a bright coloured top, today she was toting a lime green top with the added flair of a white vest and large choker. Her Aurbern lockes were pressed perfectly straight and she had done her make-up expertly with smoky eyes and pale pink lips.

"Are you ready?" Mitchie asked. Surveying Alex's outfit before looking up for her answer.

"Yea, but what are you doing here? I thought that because I am now going to your school you were going to pick me up from now on." Alex questioned, giving Mitchie the same smile of approval on her outfit as she had just recieved.

Mitchie giggled, " Yea, but I figured seeing as it is the first day of school, and we are talking about you, I should drop by just in case you are in need of last minute rescue."

Alex rolled her eyes, and then the two were off to jump in the car, but not before Alex gave a wave goodbye to her mother and saw her brother coming down the stairs and yelled her farewells to him as well.

* * *

Alex and Mitchie waved goodbye to Mitchies mom and thanked, then turned around and waltzed through the front doors of Waverly High.

"Oh wow, I didn't think it was this big." Mitchie giggled at the look on Alexs face. "Hey, stop laughing you didn't move here from a small farm in the country."Mitchie whispered her apoligizes but not without a few escaped rolled her eyes and attempted to continue her thought. "So what are we dealing with her, who do I wanna know and who do I wanna stay clear from? Mitchie, Mitchie, Hello Alex to Mitchie are you there,over?" Alex questioned waving her hands in front of Mitchie face.

"Oh, um what were you saying Alex?" Mitchie stammered.

"Geez, Mitchie you zoned out there for a minute. What were you looking at?" Alex scanned the mass of people for someone they both knew or a cute guy, she knew Mitchie had a weakness for good-looking guys.

"Alex, nevermind come on lets , they are coming." Mitchie rushed Alex to her locker and started to take-out her books for the day.

"Wait hold on, I wanna see the people, what so special about them anyways?"Alex wondered out loud.

"What's so special about them is that they are jerks, and you don't wanna be in their path."Mitchie explained, dragging Alex with her down the hall to the office so she could get their timetables and Alexs locker number.

* * *

"Goodmorning class, today we have a new student in our haven of learning, let us welcome Alex Russo with open arms."Mrs. Atkinson smiled. "Alex, if you would like to stand-up and tell us a few things about yourself." Alex groaned but did what she was told. She rose and slowly found her way to the front of the class room, as she opened her mouth to speak she was interupted.

"She's hott, I want me some of that." A young boy with blonde hair yelled across the room.

"Excuse me, what did you say to me? Would you like to repeat yourself."Alex questioned

"Sure" The boy said "I think you are hott and I want you all to myself"

"Yeah, thats what I thought you said"Alex slowly stated "but if you really seriously think that you are good enough for me you need a reality check, I don't take that kinda sh-"

"That is more than enough Ms. Russo!" cut-in " and Mr. Huscroft, that will be detention, my office 2:30 on the dot. You may have a seat now Alex."

Alex wandered back to her seat, only to see a new development, sitting his butt right beside her.

"And you are?" Alex glared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter, Yeaaaaaaaaa. I am going to Vegas today for a week so I won't be updating, but I will be able to write as I lay by the pool, hopefully :) So definatly look out for those... Enjoy!

* * *

_Alex wandered back to her seat, only to see a new development, sitting his butt right beside her._

_"And you are?" Alex glared._

" I'm Nate, and we're gunna be getting awful close." The brown curly haired boy stated, adding a wink for good measure. He had a cocky attitude, but drop-dead goregous looks. Only Alex wasn't about to admit that.

"Oh yea, and your sure of that?"Alex asked with a sarcastic bite in her tone. " I mean you did see what happened to your little friend over there right?"

" Yea, but he was way out of line." Nate declared " Clearly you belong with me and I am gunna make sure that happens." He finished with an obnoxious grin, Alex rolled her eyes, about to respond when

_Bringggggg!_, The bell went, signaling the end of class

"I'll see you later, and by the way I like em feisty." Nate stated. He walked out of class but before turning and checking-out Alex again just for kicks. Alex was fuming.

* * *

" So, I heard you met Nate." Mitchie spat his name.

" Wow, news travels fast here, that was just last period." asked Alex.

"Yea, it maybe a big school but, our rumor mill is always on overdrive. Plus you were all he could talk about in Biology." Mitchie explained

" I think, I should just go and give him a good ol' country talking to." Alex said as she rolled up her sleves, walking towards Nate who was leaning on his locker talking to another student.

"No!" Mitchie almost yelled, causing the whole hallway to turn and glance over their shoulders. " You can't do that, it's Nate for cryig out loud. He is one of the populars I was talking about before. She said as she brought her voice back down to a low whisper to avoid further embarassment.

"Whatever" Alex said " All I am saying is next time he comes around, he won't be so lucky"

"Well lets hope that's not too soon. Come on it's lunch and I wanna get a good seat." Mitchie said, closing her locker. She started to walk down the hall, Alex was right behind her but not before giving Nate one more glare, maybe this time he would notice.

* * *

" These are my friends, my friends this is Alex. She moved here from the country, um you can introduce yourselves, I am going to go get my lunch." Mitchie said, slowly making her way over to the lunch line.

"Hey, I'm Caitlynn" a perky burnette spoke up. "and this is Lola, Baron and Sander."

"I'm Alex, its nice to meet you. I'm glad to see that Mitchie has such great friends." said Alex, smiling. All to soon Mitchie was back.

"Hey Mitch, what cha got there?" Baron asked

" Oh I got one of the Cafs giant cookies, I'm not sure if it is fully cooked though." Mitchie said examining the cookie. " and I am so looking forward to eating it." she finished. Mitchie took a large bite and grinned, slow settling down in her seat.

The gang continued through their lunch laughing and getting to know Alex, she knew they were gunna be great friends. But, all fun has to come to an end at some time, a small pack of girls wandered up to their table and suddenly everyone stopped laughing, expect Alex,because she had yet to catch on.

A tall blonde cleared her throat causing Alex to look-up and halt her giggle fit.

" Yes , how may I help you?" Alex questioned.

" You can help me by staying away from my boyfriend." she spat

" Im sorry you are?" Alex questioned

" Im Tess Tyler, and I own this School, and Nate. So all Im saying is you better stay away." Tess threatened

"Your dating that Jerk? Well I don't care you can have him, Im sure you make a great couple Bitch face and Jack ass." Alex declared, he voice over flowing with bitter sarcasm.

" Well, whatever" Tess said taken-a-back " You know you want him and Im here to tell you, you can't have him!" she said sticking her tongue out.

" Oh, real mature" Alex giggled

Thats when Nate walked up, right behind Alex, he was curious about the scene that was developing in the middle of the Caf.

"Hey there, sexy." Nate said

" Hey Baby" Tess winked

"Um, I wasn't talking to you Tess, I was talking to little Miss. Hot Thang." Nate explained, checking Alex out. This causing the entire table to erupt in fits of laughter. Tess turned bright red and stomped her foot down on Nates'. Then she turned and stormed off, with her little crew following like lap dogs.

" Ow, my foot" Nate squealed

" You want me to make it all better?" Alex asked in the sexiest voice she could muster, without breaking into a fit of giggles.

" Yes , please" Nate quickly agreed, still trying not to lose his cool attitude.

Alex got really close to his face, she could feel his warm breath gently tickling her face, as could he. He wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her close, he tucked a single piece of hair behind her ear and leaned in ever so slightly for the touch down, when all of a sudden, Alex stomped down as hard as she could , with all her force on his foot, the same foot as Tess.

Nate grabbed his foot and hopped around yelping in pain. Alex whisper in his ear, " Gald I could be of service" she smiled and blew him a kiss. She walked out of the Caf arm-in-arm with her new friends and Mitchie, all either laughing hard enough to squirt milk out their noses or high fiving her and giving her well deserved congrats.

Alex looked over her shoulder and smiled at the scene, but what had happened there she wouldn't soon forget. Not because of the laughs, but because of the way it felt when Nate gently touched the small of her back, and how when he stared deep into her eyes, he made her forget everything. She just wanted to collapse under his touch.

As Alex was closing the Caf door behind her, their eyes met, she smiled but quickly, turned it into a scowl. She closed the door and continued down the hall, to catch-up with her friends. What she didn't know is no matter how fast she thought she switched her expression, Nate caught it, he knew it was only a little while long before she caved for his charm.


	3. Chapter 3

Expectations

After all the things that happened today, surprisingly Alex was still in a good mood. When she got home, her mother asked her how her day had been, the only answer that seemed to satisfy the question was "eventful". Alex's mother just smiled and continued talking about meeting-up with old friends and dinner dates she had all week.

You see, Alex moved away from her farm because her father passed away. He had been coming home from a trip to the market when he was hit by a big-rig truck on the high way. It was hard for Alex because she didn't even get to say goodbye. He was pronounced dead at the scene of the crash, and his body was to gruesome to have an open casket at either the visitation or funeral. They were forced to sell the farm because the two girls and Max could not run it alone, it would have helped if Justin hadn't gone off to University this year, but the point is her mother was more than happy to move back to the city. Truth is Alex had always thought that her mom had left a piece of her self in the city now Alex knew that was true, and she learned that the piece left behind was her heart.

Alex had never seen her mom so happy, and yet Alex was so sad. That farm had been her home for 16 years and she found it really hard to leave. Not many people knew that Alex had a special place back at the farm. In fact it was only her and her father who knew, now only she was aware of the hidden crawlspace above her bed. The crawlspace lead into the attic, this was Alex's oasis, her safe haven , her home. Whenever she was upset, confused, or just plain sad, she could always go up there to clear her mind of what ever had been bothering her. Here she had nothing, she felt like nothing, in her own mind she had even reduced her self to nothing more that a meaning less spec.(A/N Sorry I just wanted to give you a little insight into Alex's head and the past I have created for her)

* * *

School went partically the same for the rest of the week, she made friends, got to know teachers and there detention methods, and Nate continued to piss her off, a constant cycle of total and complete utter boredom. That was atleast until friday night.

"Alex! Max! Time to go." Theresa yelled up the grand staircase

"Go where?" Alez yelled back, just as Max ran by in his dress shirt and tie.

"The Grays of course, jeez, mom has been talking about it all week, some university friend of hers invited us all over" explained Max

"Oh really?" Questioned Alex "Ah Damn it I have to dress nice too don't I?" Alex groaned as Max nodded his head in response. "Tell mom I'll be down in a sec" she said running to the bathroom to get ready.

She decided to wear a cocktail length gray dress with a v-neck, it had short sleeves and an intricate landscape design along the bottom. She paired it with black gladiators and a long black beaded necklace wrapped around her neck multiple times to create a choker look. She did lite make-up as always, liner, pink and brown natural tones for eye shadow, and some mascara. She applied lip gloss , touched up here hair and she was ready to go , and looking flawless.

* * *

They arrived at the Grays front door not a second too soon, Alex and Max were each holding a bottle of wine , gifts to show the hostess some thanks, at least that was what there mom said. Theresa rang the door bell and all the Russo's waited, a second later the door was opened by a hyper seven year old, behind him stood four others, Alex guessed them as parents, brother, and NATE! What, is this a joke? Alex thought, there is no way I can sit through a whole dinner with him errrr! I hate my life, she silently screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Expectations

Alex was still standing, zoned-out at the front door, even after the rest of her family had gone inside. Nate was holding the door open waiting for her to come in, after awhile her took the wine from her hand and lead her in by wrapping his arm around her waist and with slight pressure, escorted her inside, as soon as she crossed the threshold, she came too.

" Nate!, get you custy hands off me!" Alex almost screamed

"Shh" Nate willed " My mom will hear you".

"What, you don't want her to find out how big of a pig you are?" Alex scoffed

"Exactly" Nate said, Alex rolled her eyes.

"Nate, maybe if you weren't so rude you wouldn't have to hide from your mother"

"Wait, come outside, I'll explain, I am suppose to be setting-up the fire pit anyways, we are gunna have a cook-out." Nate said suddenly excited

"Boys" Alex groaned and rolled her eyes

* * *

"Okay, the fire is burning, the chairs have been unfolded, the roasting sticks have been set, and you still haven't explained. So start talking buddy." Alex said

"Okay, okay" Agreed Nate "Come sit" he motioned to the chair next to his own.

As Alex sat he went over the 3 ground rules, no laughing, no telling anyone, and no interuptions. Alex nodded her head in agreement and waited to hear his explaination, she hoped it was worth the wait.

"The guy I am at school, is not me" Nate tried to convey his point but Alex just scoffed. " No really, you see my brother Jason, now in university, he wasn't very popular in high school. He was bullied and mistreated constantly, he tried to stay strong for me and Shane, but if was far to clear that he was hurting on the inside. Oh, by the way he is alot better now, don't worry he has truely found a good group of friends at university. Sorry to get off track."

"No, no don't worry, I am just curious as to how this relates. Please, keep going." Alex willed, Nate smiled at her and continued his explaination.

"Well like I said, we saw how Jason was, and we vowed to change the 'populars' to be nicer people, and to do that we had to work from the inside. Shane and I just got sucked in, and to stay in we had to stay jerks. I hate going to school because I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. For a long time I have been trying to convince myself to give-in and just live life as a rude popular. I have seen the benefits. Then you came along, you reminded me of everything I was missing out on."

Alex gave him a confused look. He continued to explain deciding to ignore her sudden change in attitude. "Alex, you showed me that pretending to be who I'm not , is stupid , and childish. Alex, I know you hate me but-I don't know- the first time I saw you in class, you had me hooked, your the most beautiful girl I have seen in a long time. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again. But you need to know that you will never leave my head, your smile, your perfume, the way my hand fits perfectly in your back, the way your breath tickles my cheek, the sparks that fly everytime we touch, and most importantly I will never be able to forget the way you make me feel." Nate finished, there was a moment of silence not an awkward one, but it was definatly tense.

" I knew you would still hate me" Nate said shamefully as he turned to look away.

"Nate, how can I hate you when you say something like that?" Alex questioned quietly

" I don't know, I just figured-" He was cut off by the sush noise Alex had made. Alex got up and stood in front of Nates chair, took his hand and pulled him up. She took her other hand and ran it through his curly locks, out of instict Nate wrapped his arms around her back and and leaned in for a kiss, it was a sweet and soft kiss, something Nate have not learned to take the time to appreciate before this moment. Alex pulled back, Nates arm still wrapped around her waist, he pulled her close into a warm embraceand whispered in her ear, "I'll never forget."

"Hey kids- Oh, I am sorry am I interupting something?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, no no- um we were just uh..." Nate tried to cover for the both of them.

"No, I'll just leave you two alone. But finish your little talk in 5 mintues because we're ready to eat and your little brothers are about to go cannibal if we don't get them some food." Nates mother said as she backed away towards the door. She smiled, gave Nate a thumbs-up turned and walked back into the house. Alex blushed and covered her face.

"Oh Jeez, I'm sorry. She can be really embarassing sometimes." Nate explained turning away, he was extremly embarassed by his mothers actions.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm just glad she left us alone. You have had almost the whole night to talk,and I haven't gotten a word in. So I want some time to talk, even if only for 5 more minutes." said Alex

"Okay, shoot" said Nate giving her the floor

" Well, you told me about -you know- how you feel and stuff. So I wanted to explain my feelings, if I didn't make myself clear before." Alex said, she accidently let a little awkward giggle slip. "So, I like you, there I said it. In the caf after Tess stomped on your foot, Oh yea sorry about that." Nate just smiled and nodded telling her to forget about it "Well, when I was looking into your eyes, the whole dynamic of the situation changed. You made me feel safe, like we were the only two in the room. You do not know how much I wanted to kiss you." She blushed.

"Oh, I think I do" Nate said cockily

" Oh yea, how can you be so sure" she said lightly slapping him on the arm.

"First, ow" Alex giggled " and second, because I wanted to kiss you too." He smiled at her with his boyish grin, the type that makes Alex melt.

"Okay, so we both know we like eachother, but what now?" Alex asked

"We could make-out" Nate suggested layering the charm on thick. Alex smacked him on the arm again.

"I thought you said you were only a jerk at school."

"Well, sorry sometimes it slips through." Nate said angry that he did that, stupid Nate, he scolded himself. " We could get to know each other, since we kind of skipped that part. Like how about telling me where your father is, looks like only your mother is here tonight?" Nate asked. Alex opened her mouth to answer when she burst out in tears, obvious reasons.

" Alex, are you okay? Is it something I said?" Nate asked pulling Alex into his lap, he held her close to his body trying desperatly to calm her down.

" Okay, we're ready to eat." Mrs. Gray said looking up from her plater of starters. " Nathaniel Jerry Gray , what did you do to this lovely young lady?" his mother asked dropping the food to run to Alex's side.

" I don't know I just asked her about her Dad." Nate said, still unsure of what to do.

"Oh" Denise said clicking in "Why don't you take her up to your room and clean her up. I'm sure she will be willing to explain when the two of you are in private." Nate nodded his head in undrstanding , he scooped alex up bridal style and carried her up into his room. After sitting her down on his bed, he let her cuddle up into his chest and let her cry everything out. When she finally stopped crying, she explained everything to him from the accident to the move. She even told him about the tight-knit relationship she shared with her father. The whole time she spoke, he listened, not a single interuption, only every once-in-a-while to wipe away a tear. When she was done they just sat, she listened to his heart beat, until it lulled her to sleep. Once he had realized she was asleep he picked her up again , and placed her underneath the sheets. After getting into his pj pants he got under the covers too. Instinctivly when the bed shifted to accomidate Nate, Alex moved in her sleep to wrap her arms around Nate like he was a precious fluffy teddy and lay her head on his bare chest. Nate enjoyed this quite a bit . He enjoyed everything when it involved Alex. He let the sound of her breathing to drown out the noise from the dinner party, and help him slowly fall asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was in full swing downstairs while Alex and Nate were in a deep sleep above. Mrs. Gray was getting curious of how the explanation was going. She excused herself and headed inside and upstairs. When she got to Nates door she gently knocked and waited for an answer before slowly opening the door and taking a step inside. Her heart was warmed my what she saw, the two were fast asleep under ths sheets, Alex was drapped over Nate her head nesled in his bare chest, her face tear-stained but it possesed a positive glow. Nate has his right arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her close to his body, and his left wrapped around her waist, holding her protectivly. Denise smiled as she backed out of his room, trying to leave the two tired kids to sleep when she accidently stepped on a creaky board.

"Mom?" Nate asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes Nate, it's me, how bout you wait till Alex wakes up, then you can bring her down for some late night dinner." suggested his mother.

"Okay, but doesn't she need to go home?" Nate said giving his mother a quizical look.

" I'll take care of that, you just make sure she is comfortable, I believe she will be spending the night." Nate smiled as his mother turned and walked out the door.

Denise headed down the stairs to explain to her good friend Therea why her teenage daughter should stay the night with her own teenage son. Good Luck, she gave herself silent well wishes.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs...

"Nate?" Alex asked still half asleep

"Yes" Nate whispered in her ear as he wiggled back under the sheets so he could pull a sleepy Alex close to him.

"What was your mom saying?" she asked slowly opening her eyes

"She just wanted me to tell you that she is gunna have food ready when you are hungry and also you will be staying the night."

"Really? Are you sure that my mom will allow that?"

"My mom will talk her around."

"Well, I'm not hungry yet, but I am uncomfortable" Alex shifted pulling at her dress to get more comfortable.

" You can borrow some of my clothes, would that be more comfy?" Nate asked shyly.

" Of course, that would be awesome. A long t-shirt would do me some good." Nate started to get up to grab her a shirt but Alex pulled him back down.

" Not yet" Alex said pulling herself up to face him. "I'm still tired, we can get up later, I will get dressed before we go downstairs, Promise."

"Okay, if thats what you want" Nate agreed, placing a light kiss on the top of her head. Alex smiled and slowly fell back to sleep. Instead of drifting off to dreamland with Alex, Nate decided he would stay up and listen for the party to end. It really helped that Alex looked really cute when she was asleep.

* * *

Back downstairs...

Denise had managed to convince Theresa to let Alex stay the night, she told her that Alex was already asleep, and that she really shouldn't wake her. It was the mix of a long night and two bottles of finely aged wine that really got her to agree. Once she had finally gotten the Russos to go home, she went upstairs to tuck her boys into bed, yes shane still needed her to check under the bed. She was headed down the hallway to grab Frankie a glass of water when she decided to check on the love birds. She decided to just walk-in, thinking that they would both be asleep again, not bothering to knock. She was surprised to see Nate wide awake, looking intently at Alexs face.

"The party is over Nate, you can come down for a bite to eat now." said his mother

" Shh!" he whispered. " I know, I just didn't want to wake Alex, we'll be down in a bit" he finished looking back at Alex.

"Sorry" his mom whispered " I'll warm something up for the two of you" she smiled. She turned around and shut the door behind herself. She scurried down to the kitchen and started to re-heat the chicken.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex, dawned in Nate's giant football shirt, lead the way downsatirs for thier late night bite.

" Hello " Alex beamed

"Oh hello Alex, how was your sleep, I know its been a long night." Denise responded

"It was well deserved, if thats what you mean" She giggled. " I didn't expect my father to be a topic at a dinner party."

" Again Alex, I am really really really sorry." Nate pleaded

" I am just glad I told someone, Mitchie was the only one here I could go to if I was having troubles." She nodded

" Well now you have me." Nate said with a smile

" Yea your okay but, I would rather have dinner I'm starving." Alex laughed alongside Mrs. Gray

"Hey" Nate objected, pretending to be upset.

"Will a kiss make it better?" Alex asked

"Yes" Nate responded with puppy dog eyes.

"Good, Mrs. Gray, could you kiss his ouchie?" Alex said before she burst out laughing.

" Not funny" Nate grumbled, sitting down and stabbing his piece of chicken. " Mom could you grab me a glass of water please?"

" Frankie!" Mrs. Gray just had a moment of enlightenment " He is still waiting for his water" she said as she filled a glass and ran upstairs.

"Well then, what do you wanna talk about?" Nate asked as he went to get his own water.

" You know all about my family, so why don't you tell me a bit about yours" Alex replyed placing a small piece of chicken in her mouth.

The rest of the night consisted of eating, laughing, and some how a food fight, even though it was small, Mrs. Gray did not appprove, and was not happy. After they cleaned it up, she sent them upstairs to bed. Alex feel alseep quickly in Nates muscular arms. Nate took a little bit longer to fall asleep because he was stuck at a crossroads in his head . He really liked Alex, but he has never not been popular, he had no idea what would happen if he crossed over to the "good side", maybe staying away from Alex was the best for both of them.

The next morning they ate breakfast, then went their seperate ways, Nate promising to call, and Alex still in his shirt. Next thing Alex knew she was calling Mitchie over, full fo excitement.

* * *

" You stayed over at Nate Grays house?" Mitchie burst through Alexs door. Alex opened her mouth to reply but Mitchie interupted. " I thought you hated him" again Alex tryed to speak but Mitchie cut her off " That shirts not yours" Mitch gasped " Its Nates" at this point Alex had given up any hope on trying to get a word in " you didn't did you?" Mitchie finally paused looking remorseful.

"No Mitchie, Jeez I'm not a slut I'm on your side remember, plus me and Nate have been friends for what less than, like what 24 hours." Alex said.

" Oh yea sorry" Mitchie apologized " I just kinda jump to conclusions sometimes"

"Yes, I can see that" Alex smiled " So what do you wanna know?"

"Everything" Mitchie said, excited to hear that Nate may actually be human. "Oh wait, none of the mushy romantic stuff," Alex hit her in the head with a pillow, "Ow" she said rubbing where the pillow had hit her.

"Its either everything or nothing" Alex struck up a deal.

" Okay fine, I'll listen to you talk about your feelings" She giggled.

The girls spent the rest of the day talking about Alexs night, when really they shuld have been doing their homework, really though who does homework when something as big as this happens?

* * *

Back at Nates it was a different story...

Shane walked into to Nates room unannounced while Nate was strumming on his guitar.

"Shane I told you not to come into my room when I am working on a song." Nate said sending a disaproving look in Shanes direction.

"Sorry, bro I just saw that Alex chick leaving this morning, so did you get with her?" Shane asked rasing his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked

"Oh you know what I mean" Shane said winking, he leaned down and scooped up Alexs dress." So you did, congrats Bro, your becoming a man."

"Uh, yea thanks Shane" Nate said as his brother walked out of his room after dropping Alexs dress back on the ground. Nate leaned down and took the dress is his hands. Oh Nate, what have you done now? Nate silently scolded himself. He didnt wanna hurt Alex but he had to make sure she wasn't gunna get attached, it was better that way.

* * *

Today was the first day of the second week of school, and Alex was actually excited for it, a first. She got ready as always, ate breakfast too, and ran out the house to meet Mitchie. It seemed like a tyical day, but soon Alex was going to find out that it was far from it.

When the two girls arrived at school, they hurried to their lockers, they were already a couple minutes late. Alex grabbed her books and threw in Nates shirt which she had brought to return to him. The girls ran off to homeroom, both worried how the teacher would react. When Alex finally arrived, Mrs. Atkinson was not happy.

"Mrs. Russo, would you like to explain why you are tardy."

"Um. Well actually there was a tr-" she was interupted by Mrs. Atkinson

"I have heard enough excuses from you missy, now take your seat"

"Fine, jeez" Alex turned on her heels and stormed off to her seat. As she sat down beside Nate she pecked him on the check

"Hey sexy, Thanks for the sugar" Nate said checking her out. "But, would you mind moving? Tess is gunna sit here today."

"Um, excuse me?, Nate what are you talking about?"

* * *

**Hey guys, so how awesome am I? I mean four chapters in one day? How does she do it... but anyways if you guys could please review that would be amazing I really love reading them, they always make my day :D Thanks for sticking with my story, I told you that it would get good, I have a lot planned so be sure to stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

"You heard me, Tess is sitting here. She is my girlfriend, why shouldn't she sit beside me?" Nate said looking straight into Alex's eyes. He couldn't show weakness, not now, she needed to understand they were over.

"Y-Your girlfriend?" Alex stuttered shocked that Nate had said something like that. What happened to the Nate she actually liked, wait did she just say that? No, no way she liked him, especially after he goes and does something stupid like this.

"Yep, that's me" Tess popped up out of no where " Now move, so I can sit next to my Natey-kins" she said placing a kiss on the top of his nose. Alex rolled her eyes, she really hoped Nate had fun with this one, I mean come on Natey-kins?

* * *

Mitchie ran straight into homeroom and took her seat in the back of the room. The teacher didn't even notice she was late, no one ever noticed her. As she opened her book to start copying the note on the board, she noticed him walk in. The infamous Shane Gray, the boy half the girls fell for (the other half for Nate of course). Mitchie always told herself she would never conform, or be a part of this pack of sheep the school calls students, but there is one place she was like everyone else, her love life, it was like these boys were drugs and the whole school was addicts. She adored Shane and wished for once he would maybe almost kinda sorta notice her. She watched him talk to the teacher and give him the transfer papers. Mitchie was still in a dream world and didn't see the teacher assign Shane a seat, the one next to her. It wasn't until he started to walk towards her that she zoned back in. Mitchie panicked she didn't know what to do, say hi? Don't talk? Stare? Omg Mitchie so something she screamed at herself. She just looked at him when he sat down. He tired to ignore her, but she was staring, it was kinda hard.

"Um, excuse me, may I help you with something?" Shane asked giving her a confused look.

"What did you get for question 4?" Mitchie asked looking for a quick cover

"Sorry to tell you, um what your name?"

"Torres, oh no no I mean Mitchie... Torres is my last name" Mitchie said turning a bright and vibrant shade of red. Shane just laughed.

"Well, Mitchie, I am sorry to tell you but there is no question 4" Shit Mitchie mentally slapped herself " But if you were looking for an excuse to talk to me, I always have time to chat with a hot girl, and you definitely qualify" Shane said giving her the once over and winking, Mitchie blushed again, but Shane didn't notice and just returned to writing the note from the board, not wanting to make things awkward, Mitchie did the same.

* * *

Finally when it came time for lunch Mitchie ran to Alex's locker to find her, the two met up and headed down the the cafeteria to get their "grub on" as Mitchie would say. With all the excitement Mitchie still had from her encounter with Shane, she failed to notice that Alex was upset. When they stepped through the large swinging doors Alex stopped dead in her tracks. Once Mitchie had noticed that she was talking to thin air she turned around and ran back to Alex. Confused as to what Alex was looking at she followed Alex's sight line to find Nate and Tess making out in the corner of the cafeteria. She turned to comfort Alex but it was too late, all that was left of Alex was a darkened figure halfway down the hall.

That was the last straw, to many times Alex had had her heart broken by guys, but she never responded this horribly. It was time Mitchie was gonna do something about it. She didn't care that Nate was Shane's brother and he would probably complain about her later, friends come first, and Alex needed her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Mitchie screamed across the entire cafeteria, every student turned and stared at her wide-eyed wondering who this random girl was yelling at, Nate was no exception.

"You heard me, Nate Gray. What the hell is wrong with you?" Mitchie stated still yelling. Nate looked taken-a-back, but he wasn't gonna let her walk all over him.

"Excuse me? I can and will do what I want. I am sorry your little friend got attached okay? Jeez some girls need to learn the definition of a one night stand." Nate said dragging out the last 3 words as he walked close to Mitchie.

"Nice try tough guy, but I know for a fact that you didn't sleep with Alex" Mitchie said her voice lowered to a growl.

"Last time I checked you weren't there. Guess who was?" Nate said smirking. That's when Mitchie slapped Nate HARD across the face.

* * *

Pleas Please Please Review Again, I worked hard to get this chapter out without a longish wait... and nothing says success and accomplishment like a good email from FF they always make my day... Please help to make my day, I have 3 tests tomorrow and an essay to write... I really need my day made :D Thanks for being loyal readers you guys rock!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys I am sorry for the long wait, I have just been really busy for the last couple months, I will try to update more often now...But no promises. Oh and also I have a new story idea so once I get far enough in this story to be comfortable enough to start it ...I will. Enjoy :D

* * *

Nate held on to the side of his face and said "You are so lucky that I don't hit girls." Mitchie was fuming, how could he be so calm? "Look, can I talk to you in private about this?" Nate asked, Mitchie could do nothing but agree, she had already embarrased him, they were even. Nate lead the way out of the caf.

"Look I never wanted to hurt Alex" Nate said sorrow in his eyes. "If anything thats the last thing I wanted to do, but I am bad for her, she just can't like me."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Mitchie said confused

"I don't really know how to explain it, but you see the world I live in, it isn't right for Alex. If we were to be together, I just wouldn't wanna watch her be torn apart by it, by the people who run it."

"You know Alex is alot stronger than you give her credit. She could handle it, I know she could." Mitchie reasoned.

"I know she is but, I just cant bring myself to experiment, what if shes not. I don't wanna ruin her as a person, I love her." Nate said looking down.

"Woah wait- You love her?" Mitchie said astonished.

"Yea, I guess. I can't get her out of my head and like I said before the last thing I would want to do is hurt her, or ruin her character."

"Nate, thats alot to say, you know if you really like her, you should go see if shes okay." Mitchie said.

"Do you know where see went?" Nate questioned

"I saw her run down the hall that way," Mitchie said pointing in the direction Alex ran. "But other than that, I am none the wiser, good luck."

* * *

Alex didn't look back she just ran, her eyes were blurred with tears and all she knew was that she had to get out of there. No one had ever treated her that badly before, she should have never let her guard down, that was a huge mistake. She let this seemingly nice guy into her life, only to fall head over heels for him, then have him break her heart. Why-Why-WHY? That is the only question she had to ask. As she rounded the corner she slowed pace down to a walk. She came upon as small park with a swing set a few benches and sat down on one.

* * *

Nate had skipped the last two class periods to go look for Alex, which surprisingly was alright with his mother. Although she had one condition, if he couldn't find Alex by dinner he had to call her and the police for help. He had had no luck so far and it was quater to 5, almost dinner and it had begun to rain extremely heavily. He was getting increasing worried for her safety and just wanted to make sure she got home, even if that meant she would never forgive him. As he walked past the park across the steet from his house he heard a gentle sob, so discouraged by his failure at finding Alex he ignored it and continued walking across the street to his house. As he opened his front door he turned to see the person crying, it was a peite brunette, she was hunched over on the bench just crying her eyes out. As he thought to himself, wow she could be cute, it clicked Alex!

He ran inside and yelled for his mom from the bottom of the stairs. He quickly explained that he had found Alex and that he needed some food, blankets, fresh clothes and a single flower. They both ran around the house find the various objects, blankets and clothes from Nates room, food from the dinner table, a single daisy from the bouqet in the living room. Nates mom wished him luck as he ran out the door, she was so lucky to have raised such a loving young man.

What Nate saw next was not exactly what he was expecting, or wanting to see. Alex was no longer alone, a young boy had come and sat beside her, Who did this guy think he was? Alex was Nates, he wasnt gunna let her slip through the cracks that easily.

* * *

Meanwhile....

"Excuse me?" a husky voice asked "Are you alright?" Alex looked up to see Dean, a guy from her biology class.

"Yes" Alex said inbetween sobs "I'm fine, would you just leave me alone?"

"Look, I didn't mean to bother you. You just looked like you needed a friend, and maybe a warm place to stay?" Dean asked worried about her getting sick.

"Well, that is very nice of you Dean, but I should really be getting home-" Dean interrupted

"I'll walk you" He smiled

"That would be very nice" Alex said returning an equally as warm smile. The two stood up the bench and started walking towards Alex's house.

"Woah, where do you think your going?" Nate interjected

"If you don't mind Nate, I am just trying to get Alex home" Dean said, his voice bitter

"Yea, what Dean said." Nate tried to speak up "Nate I do not care about what you have to say, you had your chance and you ruined it, how would you like me to respond, just smile and pretend like nothing happened?"

"But Alex" Nate pleaded, presenting the flower to Alex "You don't understand"

"Then explain it to me" Alex said, pushing the flower away

"I can't-" Nate said ashamed

"Thats what I thought, you if you wil excuse us, I am going home." Alex said, her eyes threatening to spill drops much like the ones falling on her head. Nate just watched as she turned and walked away with Dean. Nate knew she was gone, there was nothing he could do, he just had to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Expectations

It had been 6 months since the day he let her slip through his fingers. He replays that moment constantly, the look in her eyes as the pain flashed across her face, the smirk Dean tried to hide, and the shear emptiness Nate had felt since that day. He just couldn't get over it, he was the only one he had to blame. School was bearable for Nate that is until Alex started coming to school with bruises.

Nate and Alex always passed each other in the halls; if she was alone they wouldn't even look at each other, if Dean was there the tension was worse. But today, today was different, as Nate walked past her he decided to take a look at the love of his life. What he saw was certainly not what he wanted to, her exposed skin was covered in bruises, how had he not noticed before? As he thought this Alex attempted to pull her long sleeves over her wrists' bruises, but this was no help.

"Alex?" Nate questioned quietly, she didn't hear him and keep walking. He didn't see her again all day, but the image of her bruised arms was seared in his memory. It was his fault he knew it was, he was the reason she was getting hurt. _It has to be Dean who is doing this to her_ he thought. He decided right there that since he was responsible for what Alex was going through, he was going to make it right.

The next day when Nate saw Alex, he took a chance and reached out for her. As his hand wrapped around her arm she winced in pain, it registered all over her face.

"Nate let go of me." The pain she was experiencing was also evident in her voice. Not only did the pain come from her arm, but also from her heart.

"Alex, what did Dean do to you?" Nate asked in hushed tones as he examined the bruises on Alex's arms.

"Dean didn't do this okay? Now let go of me and leave, I don't want to be caught talking to you. Or he'll…" Alex cut he sentence off and ripped her arm from Nate's grasp and headed off down the hall.

"Or he'll what?" Nate yelled down the hall after her, it was no use.

* * *

Later that night Nate couldn't sleep, his mind was a blur with thoughts of Alex. He decided the best thing to do was to take a walk to clear his mind. He grabbed Elvis and the leash and started on his stroll. As he rounded a corner he almost didn't hear the screams, he was too deep in thought.

* * *

**Hey guys I know that this is super super short but I am just not feeling like writing for some reason. I have this entire story planned out but I just dont want to write, this has never happened before :(... well anyways what I am getting at is could you guys please review with some of your favourite stories by other authors, because I am hoping that what that will do is inspire me by reading other good stories. Hopefully I can regain the passion for writing... sorry**


	11. Chapter 11

When he realized what exactly he was hearing he froze. He didn't know what to do , go home and call the police, or go help the girl himself, either choice had consequences. As he was pondering what was the right thing to do something caught his eye, a street sign. This was Thames street, where Alex lives, this information made up his mind for him. He dropped Elivis' leash and ran towards the sound, Elvis ran right alongside him, in tune to his masters emotion. As the intentsity of the screams increased Nate new they were getting closer. As he ran the thoughts of what he would do to Dean when he got there, they powered his adrenalin. As he finally got to the location the screams were coming from they had reduced to a whimper. He saw a man standing over a shadowy female figure, rifling through her purse as she lay on the ground frozen. As Nate approached the scene he screamed out to the man.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Don't you lay another hand on her!" When the man looked up Nate charged him. At this point the man had registered as not being Dean, but that didn't change a thing. The man dropped the girls purse and ran afraid of getting caught by the police or this "kid". Nate chased him down the street , and until he was out of view, then he raced back to make sure the girl was alright. When he got there she was still on the ground bent over, collecting her things. Nate kneeled beside her and began to gather some of her items.

"Thank you" she said shy and embarrased.

"It was nothing" Nate said as he studied the young girlsface "Hey, you go to my school don't you?"

"Uh, yea" The girl responded even more embarassed, she never thought he of all people would recognize her. "I'm in your grade, my name is Mitchie"

"It's nice to meet you Mitchie, not esactly the best situation though." Nate laughed awkwardly.

"Look I shouldn't be talking to you" Mitchie said as she rose from the ground, bag in hand. "Alex would kill me if she ever found out..." Mitchies voice grew quiet as she held on to her head " I think I am going to pass-" she stopped talking appruptly and as she began to Black out. Nate luckily caught her just in time as her legs grew weak. Now what was he suppose to do, it was close to midnight, he had no car, no phone, and an unconicous girl in his arms. He looked for Elvis, and of course he was no where to be seen. Nate was screwed and he knew it.

* * *

As Alex sat alone in her room she could barely hold back her tears. This "crying thing" she had been doing for a while was now starting to get on her nerves. Alex Russo was a strong independent woman, no man should be able to reduce her to this, it was embarassing. Every night she would come home and lock herself in her room, she would just cry, nothing made her upset directly but everything seemed to make her upset indirectly. Just as she was about to breakdown her phone rang. Through blurry eyes she reached for it with the intention of turning it off. When she read the caller display though she decided to pick it up, she really needed a friend to talk to, she was glad Mitchie called.

"Mitchie?" Alex asked once she picked up the call.

"Hey Alex, no its Nate" Alex froze. "Alex, hello?" Nate asked desperately, afraid she'd hung up.

"Nate I don't want to talk to you." Alex said the waver in Alexs voice alerted Nate to the fact she was upset. "Why do you have Mitchie's phone, put her on!"

"Alex are you feeling alright?" Nate questioned expecting the worst

"Put Mitchie on!" Alex barely got out through her tears.

"I would, but I can't. Mitchie is in trouble, I need your help!

"What happened? What do you mean? What did you do to her?" Alex rushed the words out.

"Nothing, I'm the one who saved her-"

"What do you mean saved her, saved her from what? WHAT HAPPENED!" Alex cut Nate off, worry and anxiety bubbling through her viens.

"Look Alex, just come outside your house, you'll see us, we're under a street light."

_Click_

_"_Okay" I guess she's coming" Ntae said to himself while looking at the phone.

Then he saw her, it had been a long time since he had really been able to just step back and take in the beauty of the girl of his dreams.

"Are you okay?" Alex called from the distance.

He almost didn't hear her he was so focused on her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. What was wrong? Had she been crying? Did Dean make her cry? Was he at her house right now? Would Alex try to stop him if he went to beat up Dean? How would Dean respond? All these questions blurred Nate's mind. Unaware of what he was doing, he placed Mitchie on the ground and stood-up. He started walking towards Alex. She was confused when he brushed right by her and began walking in the direction she had just come from; he was headed to her house.

"Nate, where are you going? I thought you said Mitchie was in trouble, why isn't she moving?" Alex said the words barely making it out she was so scared, worried, and uncomfortable.

"He's in there isn't he?" Nate asked "He did this to you didn't he?" Alex began to worry as his voice increased in intensity and volume with each subsequent question.

"Nate what are you talking about no one is home but me, my mom and max went away for one of Max's soccer games." Alex explained as she scanned back and forth from Mitchie to Nate. Why wasn't Mitchie moving, she kept asking herself.

"Wait, then why are you crying?" Nate asked as he walked back towards her, his eyes coated with concern.

"Look it's nothing" Alex assured Nate "Now could you please tell me what's wrong with Mitchie?"

"I don't really know." Nate said as he rushed alongside Alex to where Mitchie lay "She was fine after I chased off that guy."

"What guy?" Alex said suddenly scared

"I don't know who it was, I was going for a walk and I heard a scream so I came to see what was up. There was this guy standing over her ruffling through her bag. I didn't know it was Mitchie until I scared the guy off. Anyways when I came back she seemed fine, I helped her to pick up some of her things. Then she stood up, said she felt light headed and passed out. I panicked, I didn't know what to do so I took Mitchie's phone and called the only number I recognized, you. I thought she would wake up but she hasn't "Nate summed up.

"Well we can't just sit here, come on call an ambulance!" Alex almost screamed.

* * *

... please review I hate to say it, but I am feeling kind of unloved  
Millie94


	12. Chapter 12

After Mitchie was rushed into the ER, Nate decided he should call his parents, he didn't want them to worry but of course they were already in the process of filing a missing persons report. Once they had established that he was alive, they sent Shane over to keep an eye on him.

Mitchie was rushed into the ER once she arrived, her vital signs were lacking and she was unresponsive. The doctors ruled that she had slipped into a medicated coma. It was suggested that her assailant may have slipped her something, clearly possessing greater intentions beyond the robbery. Mitchie was not allowed any visitors until she woke up, which the doctor assumed would be late that morning or in the early afternoon.

When Alex heard the news she broke down, she should have watched out for Mitchie. If Alex had only known that Mitchie was walking home alone, she would have insisted that she join her or at least call Mitchie a cab.

Nate and Alex hadn't said a word to each other since they had lost sight of Mitchie through the ER's swinging doors. As Shane made his way through the reception he was surprised to see Nate and some girl sitting close but not talking. This surprised him because the Nate he knew would be hitting on that girl no matter what the circumstances.

"Hi, I'm Shane, Nate's brother." Shane introduced himself to Alex.

"I'm Alex, I am friends with Na- uhm- Mitchie" Alex stuttered through, she looked down embarrassed. Now Shane got it, this was the chick Nate got with a couple of mots ago. No wonder they were not talking, there must be some strange repressed sexual tension.

"So what happened?" Shane asked curious as to how he got dragged into supervising his brother in a hospital at two a.m. on his Friday night.

"Well Mitchie, this girl from school passed out on the street, and I found her." Nate explained avoiding the details because his brother could probably care less.

"You keep talking about this Mitchie girl; she isn't in my grade is she?" Shane asked a faint glimmer of remembrance appearing on his face as he spoke.

"As a matter of fact," Alex said slightly annoyed "she is in your grade, and you have multiple classes together." Shane remembered her now, the shy brunette in his homeroom. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt her, she was so sweet, innocent, and cute- wait what- Shane stopped his thought, cute? Shane Grey does not do cute, he does; sexy, sultry and slutty… but then why is he suddenly so upset over this girl? Shane questioned himself. Must be the late night and lack of sleep he tried to convince himself.

"Alex, are you sure you don't want to go home? You look exhausted." Nate said worried that Alex was on the verge of another break down.

"Nate I am fine okay, just mind your own business, and FYI I am not leaving this seat until Mitchie is awake and healthy enough for me to see her." Alex replied clearly not impressed with his attempt at caring.

"I'm sorry Alex; I am just worried about you." Nate said letting his sentence trail off at the end.

"Oh you're worried about me?" Alex said her voice slightly raised, it possessed a strong dose of sarcasm laced through each word.

"Well Alex, why wouldn't I be worried, I care about you." Nate said half frustrated, half pleading.

"Bullshit" Alex said, not even making eye contact.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nate replied through slightly clenched teeth.

"If you cared so much before, then maybe things would be different. Maybe you could have saved me; saved me from this!" Alex said almost screaming as she tore up her sleeve revealing her heavily bruised arm.

Nate was speechless. By now the two had attracted more than just Shane's attention. As a nurse made her way over to Alex's side, she quickly covered her arm and began to act clueless to avoid questioning.

"Excuse me Miss, but is this young man hurting you?" The nurse asked Alex, her eyes shooting daggers at Nate.

"No, no, I'm fine" Alex insisted as she looked down and away from the drilling eyes of her inquisitor, "He didn't do anything to me honest. I just fell down the stairs, and he didn't catch me. This is all a misunderstanding."

"Ma'am I am sorry, but even if you did just fall down the stairs, we really should examine you." The woman leaned in and whispered quietly to Alex, "Then maybe you can tell me what he did to you."

"Look, I didn't do that to her, her boyfriend did. I am the only one who has been trying to help her!" Nate began to yell.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave, you are causing a disturbance. Frankly, I believe you are making the young lady quite upset and uncomfortable." The nurse stated clearly fuming.

"Fine with me, but just please check her out okay. She won't open up to me and she needs to be protected from this guy, regardless of who does so." Nate said as he stood up and motioned for Shane to do the same.

"Wait, Nate" A quiet voice called out for him. He turned to face Alex, not expecting much. "I'm scared of hospitals, come with me to get examined please?"

"Sure but on one condition." Nate said, Alex nodded her head in agreement, adamant about not going into the examination room alone, "You have to tell the nurse everything, can you promise me that Alex?" Alex lowered her head as tears were threatening her eyes, she nodded so insignificantly it almost seem as though she didn't move her head at all. "Thank you Alex." Nate said as he pulled Alex into a tight hug just moments before her tears began to fall. When she began to wipe the tears from her eyes Nate lifted her head gently and his her forehead before leading her down the hallway towards an examination room.

* * *

Awhile later the doctor who had been taking care of Mitchie returned to the waiting room, not recognizing any familiar faces he called out into the room "Anyone for Mitchie Torres?" Shane jumped up at the sound of her name. He had been unable to get her out of his mind ever since Alex had helped him to make the connection.

"Yes, I am here for Mitchie." Shane replied worried because Nate had told Shane that he had not heard from the doctor in awhile. "How is she? Is she awake? Is she alive?" Shane said as he started to panic, he was never good in hospitals.

"Yes, son." The doctor replied, "She has woken and her vital signs are stronger. Although she seems a little uneasy because her memory is foggy regarding what happened before she lost consciousness. I was wondering if you could visit her and help with the uneasiness. Hopefully you can help her to piece together the accident, to give of a better understanding of where to go from here."

"Umm, sure, sure. Just tell me where to go Doc" Shane awkwardly joked with his superior

As the doctor lead Shane down the corridor, Shane grew increasingly nervous about seeing Mitchie. As he entered the room he scanned her pale face and uncomfortably clear eyes.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked extremely confused. Shane opened his mouth to respond, but for a moment he stalled to take in just how fragile she was.


End file.
